Waiting for the time
by Rees-K
Summary: Dari waktu yang terus bergulir, kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu? Jatuh cinta padamu? Sementara kita takkan pernah bisa bersatu. Kita hanya bisa saling mencinta. Bisakah kita bersama, meski aku hanya bisa memohon, berusaha dan menanti?


**Dari waktu yang terus bergulir, kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu? Jatuh cinta padamu? Sementara kita takkan pernah bisa bersatu. Kita hanya bisa saling mencinta. Bisakah kita bersama, meski aku hanya bisa memohon, berusaha dan menanti?**

**Title : Waiting for the time**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, AU, gaje**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Story by : Rees-K**

**Terinspirasi dari cutscene-nya StellaXNoctis di Final Fantasy versus XIII. **

**-1-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hal apa yang lebih indah dari cinta? Perasaan abstrak yang diberikannya selalu bisa membuat orang ketagihan. Rasa indah saat kau dicintai dan mencintai. Tak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Ribuan kasih sayang yang terlimpah untuk orang tercinta, membuat semuanya terasa ringan. Seperti permen kapas, cinta sangat manis dan lembut.

Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Dengan parasnya yang rupawan pun tak bisa menyakal bahwa cinta itu indah. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada perasaan aneh yang mengerogoti hati saat ia melihat gadis itu. Detak jantung terasa berdebar dengan kecepatan _maximum_ dan hampir copot. Waktu bergerak sangat lambat kala itu dan seakan ingin berhenti.

Cinta memang anugrah dari Tuhan yang paling indah. Selain bisa berbagi, kita bisa saling mengerti. Tapi tak selamanya cinta berakhir sempurna seperti di serial drama romantis. Ada kalanya kepedihan menyertai manisnya rasa cinta. Sakit hati karena di khianati, bahkan putus cinta karena perasaanya tak terbalas menjadi salah catu contoh.

Malam itu, ditengah gemerlapnya pesta ulangtahun yang diadakan keluarga Namikaze. Sang pewaris utama Uchiha berjalan pelan menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya ke balkon. Sekedar untuk mencari udara segar. Gadis berbalut gaun ungu sepanjang lutut yang menatap langit, menjadi pemandangan pertama yang ia temui.

Gadis berambut panjang, dengan iris mata lavender dan kulit semulus susu. Wajahnya terkesan cantik walaupun ia hanya menggunakan bedak tipis. Tak terlalu mewah, tapi Sasuke suka itu. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis saat pertama kali ia bertatapan dengan Uchiha muda.

"Halo." Sapaan ringan mengisi suasana sunyi yang tercipta.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke gadis misterius itu dan membalas sapaannya, "Hn."

Tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan, sampai si gadis tadi tersenyum lagi.

"Bulan itu indah, ya?" Sasuke menoleh kearah suara itu, "Meski ia hanya memantulkan cahaya matahari, tapi sebenarnya ia juga ingin dianggap. Bukan tanpa arti ia ada di langit."

Memandang ke atas, Sasuke terdiam.

"Ah, maaf. Aku pasti membuatmu bingung." Kata gadis manis itu ramah, "Namaku Hinata."

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nama yang bagus. Boleh ku panggil Sasuke-kun?"

Uchiha bungsu menggangguk tanda meng'iya'kan.

"Kalau boleh tau," Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, mulai angkat bicara, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam, Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Hanya menatap langit. Bukannya sangat membosankan terus berada disana."

Sasuke tau yang dimaksud Hinata dengan disana, pesta itu. Memang sangat membosankan berada disana selama berjam-jam. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Hanya menikmati makanan yang tersedia sambil mendengarkan para orangtua bergosip ria tentang bisnis mereka.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat.

Entah mengapa, meski mereka baru pertama kali bertemu dan lebih banyak berdiam diri, Sasuke menyukai interaksi ini. Ada rasa hangat menjalar dihati dan siap meledak. Apalagi saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat senyum ceria gadis disampingnya ini, ia merasa sangat ringan seperti awan. Inikah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali."

Ada rasa tak rela dari Sasuke saat Hinata mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Baru beberapa langkah Hinata berjalan, pemuda bermata onyx itu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa…" Hinata menatap Sasuke heran, "…Kita bisa berteman?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" kata Sasuke cepat, agar Hinata tak kembali melangkah lebih jauh. Warna merah muda tipis menghiasi pipinya saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

Gadis bermata lavender itu termenung mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Apa maksudnya, pemuda ini menginginkan pertemuan baru lagi? Atau ia merasa nyaman bertemu dengan Hinata?

"Ha, lupakan."

Dengan malu dan wajah bersemu merah tipis, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Ia sedikit menggrutu kecil akibat kelakuannya tadi. Hey, yang benar saja. Seorang Uchiha yang biasanya mendapat tawaran untuk bertemu dari para gadis, malah menawarkan untuk bertemu. Bukan hanya menawarkan, tapi juga berharap.

Hinata berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkah kaki Sasuke yang panjang. Tertawa kecil ia berucap, "Kurasa bisa."

Apa Sasuke mendadak terkena asma? Atau serangan jantung? Ia terdiam dan bergeming sambil menghadap kearah Hinata yang masih tersenyum manis. Uchiha muda yang sedang jatuh cinta itu mulai bertanya dalam hati. Apa…Hinata juga jatuh cinta padanya?

Satu jentikan jari menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke, "Ah."

"Kau melamun, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku, tidak…" Ia mulai salah tingkah lagi.

"Hihi… kau lucu."

Berkali-kali, gadis dihadapan Sasuke ini membuatnya salah tingkah. Tanpa sadar, ia menyukai perlakuan Hinata padanya. Caranya tersenyum, tertawa, dan termenung.

"Ha, gawat!" Hinata melirik jam tangan biru muda dipergelangan tangannya, "Sudah terlalu lama aku pergi. Tou-san pasti khawatir."

"Sudah mau pergi?" kata Sasuke tak rela.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Hm, aku harus kembali sekarang," Ia berjalan mundur dengan langkah pelan, "Sayonara, Sasuke-kun." Kemudian berbalik dan berlari menuruni tangga.

Sasuke masih bergeming dan memandangi punggung Hinata yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Dalam hati ia berharap, semoga pertemuan singkat ini menjadi awal pertemuan-pertemuan lainnya.

_Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Hinata-san._

-::-

Suasana sekolah terasa seperti biasa. Putra bungsu dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha, selalu saja membuat kekacauan disekolah. Bukan dalam tanda kutip negatif, tapi…

"ITU SASUKE-KUN!"

Gerumbunan siswi Konoha Gakuen berkumpul di koridor utama. Berusaha mengejar dan berharap setidaknya bisa memegang sedikit saja pakaian dari pangeran mereka. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke dan mulai berlari dari kejaran fansnya yang menamai diri mereka sebagai fans Sasuke Lovers atau disingkat SL.

Yah, inilah yang dimaksud dengan selalu membuat kekacauan. Jangan salahkan Sasuke. Salahkan saja wajahnya yang kelewat tampan ini. Jika ada pepatah, 'Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna', mungkin untuk Sasuke 'Dirinya mendekati sempurna.'

Ia lahir hampir tanpa celah. Wajah bak pangeran yang ada di drama-drama romantis kesukaan remaja. Otaknya tak perlu diragukan. Bahkan soal tersulitpun dengan mudah bisa ia kerjakan tanpa berpikir keras. Jago dibidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Semuanya hampir sempurna jika saja ia tidak terlalu antisocial dan mudah bergaul.

"KYAAA!" suara itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru koridor. Sasuke semakin melajukan larinya. Disaat seperti ini, Cuma satu yang bisa ia lakukan. Bersembunyi di toilet pria.

"Sial, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?" umpatnya pada pintu toilet pria yang tiba-tiba mendadak tak bisa dibuka. Sepertinya para SL sudah memperkirakan tempat ini bakal dipakai Sasuke sebagai markas terampuh. Mereka sengaja meminjam kunci toilet pada penjaga sekolah untuk mengunci semua pintu toilet itu. Salut buat para SL.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat tabrakan kecil terjadi. Tanpa sengaja, ia menabrak seseorang didepannya yang membuat buku bawaan orang itu berserakan di lantai.

"Maaf…" katanya membantu merapikan buku-buku itu.

Sasuke memperhatikan orang didepannya itu dengan seksama. Warna baju seragamnya sama dengan Sasuke, mengenakan blazer hitam dan rok merah kotak-kotak. Kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya ia mengenali orang ini. Rambutnya hitam panjang digerai menutupi kedua telinga. Sayang, poninya yang terlalu panjang menutupi wajah, membuat Sasuke harus menebak siapa dia.

"Ini."

"Terima kasih." Katanya mengangkat sedikit kepalanya.

"Kau?"

-::-

Suara berdecih lemah terdengar saat pintu coklat itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang perempuan muda membawa secangkir berisi teh panas. Berjalan pelan ke tempat pria baruh baya yang duduk santai di meja kerja.

"Ini tehnya." Katanya meletakkan teh diatas meja.

Sang ayah meneguk sedikit tehnya, "Terima kasih, Sizune."

"Hm…"

Ruangan itu terlihat sedikit remang. Disudut kiri ruangan terdapat meja kecil berisi dokumen keluarga dan album foto. Sizune melirik sedikit bingkai fhoto disisi meja itu. Didalamnya tergambar seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang menutupi kedua telinganya. Senyum indahnya semakin membuka aura kecantikan disekelilingnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Sizune dengan nada cemas.

Si pria tua mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti maksud Sizune.

"Sudah berapa lama kau merahasiakannya dari Hinata?"

"Jangan sekarang, Sizu." Jawab si ayah cepat.

Sizune terkekeh pelan, "Lucu sekali. Seorang Hyuuga Hiashi merasa takut hanya karena masa lalunya."

Hiashi menyeruput tehnya lagi, berharap dapat mengurangi amarahnya. Perkataan Sizune tadi sedikit menyulutkan api amarahnya, meski kebanyakan yang dikatakan perempuan itu benar.

"Sampai kapan mau merahasiakannya? Cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan tau."

"Aku tau itu,…"

"Meski tau, kenapa tidak mengatakannya?"

"Belum saatnya dia tau. Jika waktunya tepat, pasti akan ayah beritahu dia."

Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu berkata dengan suara pelan, "Kau tau, kenapa aku tak pernah menganggapmu?"

Hiashi diam, menunggu Sizune melanjutkan perkataannya.

Berjalan kearah pintu, Sizune melanjutkan, "Karena kau egois, Hiashi-san. Yang kau pikirkan hanya dirimu sendiri, dan itu membuatku muak." Setelah itu Sizune pergi.

Pria tua Hyuuga menutup kedua matanya dan mendongak keatas. Meresapi apa yang dikatakan Sizune.

"Kau benar, nak. Ayah terlalu egois."

Dan ruangan gelap menjadi bersuara saat kepedihannya pecah.

.

.

-::-

.

.

**Hallo minna-san. Saya author baru di FFn, panggil aja sesuka anda. **

**Gimana? Abalkah? Gajekah? Saya rasa ini terkesan datar ya? Hehehe.. maaf deh. Sebenarnya saya nggak PD untuk publish ini dan ini Cuma untuk coba-coba aja.**

**Karena saya masih baru dan masih banyak melakukan kesalahan, mohon bantuannya ya para senpai, reviewer, sesama author sekalian untuk mengkritik cerita saya ini. supaya kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi. Oya, kalau bisa kritikan yang membangun ya hehehe ^^v**

**Special Song for this chapter :**

**Love Girl – CNBlue**

**Special Song for this story :**

**Waiting for the time – Jang Geun Suk**

**Saranghae Urideul**

**.**

**. **

**Annyeong ^^**


End file.
